


Black Pearls

by RobberBaroness



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Being undead leaves infinite time for frivolity.
Relationships: Katherine/Viago (What We Do in the Shadows)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Black Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seaweed_Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaweed_Sister/gifts).



Katherine’s personal style had always been demure- suits when she was a sweet young thing, simple dresses in her old age. But all that was before she was a vampire. It was foolish to be vain when one had no reflection, but even so, seeing the care her darling Viago took in crafting a look made her think back to Bela Lugosi and his elegantly clad women. If she was going to be the last sight her victims saw in their lives, she might as well show off a bit.

She’d never been one for flashy jewelry, but the occasional string of pearls or diamond earrings made their way into her wardrobe. (Viago warned her about the risks of silver, and she nearly cried when she realized the pain her locket had caused him- all worthwhile to have her near his heart, he reassured her.) Katherine found a worn out fur stole in a thrift store, and she shivered with self-indulgent romance when Viago wrapped it around her.

It was all frivolous, yes, but for the first time in her life Katherine had time to be frivolous. What was the decadence of vampiric life if not frivolity? What was the thrill of rediscovered romance if not something she had long ago thought she’d lost forever? What was an immortal life if not an endless supply of time to do and be everything she’d ever wanted?

So Katherine would wear black pearls to the Unholy Masquerade (paid for with cash lifted from unpleasant victims) and waltz about on the arms of her beautiful dandy and allow herself the chance to be happy. Selfish, wicked, glamorous, frivolous and utterly, hopelessly happy. She could not imagine how Viago had lived so long pining for her- if eternity was bliss when you were happy, it must have felt like a prison for the lonely- but now they were together and they were going to live the ridiculous lives vampires were meant for.


End file.
